


the ideal day

by robs



Series: Let's try something new (NaNo17) [5]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, NaNoWriMo 2017, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: "La tua ragazza è sveglia.""Prima che suoni la sveglia è latuaragazza."





	the ideal day

"La tua ragazza è sveglia," bofonchia Wil, ancora mezzo addormentato, mentre affonda il volto tra i capelli arruffati (ma sempre, miracolosamente, morbidi e profumati di casa) di Eretria e tenta di ignorare il continuo bussare alla porta di quella che può essere solo Amberle: hanno piani per la giornata, la prima che hanno tutti e tre libera da settimane, ma la notte prima è tornato a casa a un orario improponibile e non ha la minima voglia di alzarsi, né tantomeno la forza di farlo. Il suo turno all'ospedale l'ha completamente svuotato di ogni energia.

"Prima che suoni la sveglia è la _tua_ ragazza," è la risposta mezza mangiata di Eretria, che a sua volta ha dovuto lavorare di notte nel locale in cui fa la barista e la cameriera dopo tre sessioni pressoché infinite nella palestra in cui insegna arti marziali miste; è distrutta e la sua pazienza per l'universo è arrivata ai minimi storici, ma c'è una vocina incredibilmente insistente nella sua mente che la sta spronando ad abbandonare il letto che ha condiviso con l'altro più di una volta per risparmiare al suo apprendista infermiere preferito il sacrificio. È per contratto il suo appartamento, dopotutto, e conosce le buone maniere nonostante le ignori quasi costantemente.

E, a dire la verità, un po' le manca vedere il viso sempre eccitato di Amberle subito dopo essersi svegliata: è fin troppo raro che gli orari dei suoi tre lavori coincidano con quelli della giovane ereditiera e studentessa (che non ha ancora smesso di bussare alla sua porta), ma nonostante le difficoltà che causano non ha mai pensato di abbandonarne nemmeno uno. Non per lealtà o qualche tipo di legame affettivo (anche se alcuni dei suoi studenti, come Lyria, e gli altri insegnanti alla palestra, in particolare Jax, le sono entrati più o meno volentieri nel cuore), ma perché è solo grazie al suo contributo che Wil ha potuto continuare gli studi: è lei a sostenere economicamente il loro duo, e né lei né il ragazzo si sentono a proprio agio ad accettare l'aiuto pecuniario che di tanto in tanto Amberle offre loro. Un po' per orgoglio, in particolare da parte di Eretria che bada a se stessa da quando aveva quattordici anni e a Wil da quando ne aveva sedici, e un po' per il saporaccio che l'idea di approfittare della generosità dell'altra ragazza lascia in bocca a entrambi: lasciare che sia Amberle a pagare durante i loro appuntamenti è una cosa, usare il suo denaro per rinnovare l'affitto e pagare le bollette un'altra.

"Ugh- d'accordo, d'accordo, vado io," borbotta, piccata, quando comincia a sentirsi davvero in colpa all'idea di fare aspettare ancora la sua ragazza, e si districa con qualche difficoltà dall'abbraccio di Wil e da quello delle sue lenzuola; non si cura di vestirsi, perché non sarebbe la prima volta che risponde alla porta solo con una canottiera slabbrata e un paio di slip, e sta cercando di domare la sua chioma con una mano mentre sbadiglia e copre i pochi metri che la separano dall'ingresso (l'alloggio non è una reggia, dopotutto, ma un bilocale che ha trovato al volo e a prezzo per fortuna stracciato quando Wil ha dovuto lasciare la sua stanza al campus perché l'affitto era diventato troppo costoso).

Amberle ha un broncio vagamente irritato sul volto quando le apre la porta, ma la sua espressione si ammorbidisce all'istante quando si accorge della stanchezza sul viso dell'altra. Le sorride con un amore che Eretria non è ancora abituata a vedere rivolto a se stessa (quello di Wil non conta, non quando sono stati l'uno l'unica famiglia dell'altra per anni e l'amore era l'unica cosa che potessero quasi fisicamente provare davvero nei confronti reciproci -- non che sia meno importante per lei, mai, ma quello di Amberle è stato una sorpresa completamente inaspettata), e allunga una mano per accarezzarle con affetto una guancia e poi sporgersi il tanto necessario per baciarla nello stesso punto.

"Nottata dura?" chiede in un sussurro, accettando di buon grado l'abbraccio che Eretria le offre non appena si chiude la porta alle spalle, prima di guidarla verso l'angolo cucina con una mano posata alla base della sua schiena; la fa sedere con una spinta delicata su una delle due sedie spaiate che ha recuperato in un negozio di arredamento di seconda mano, cominciando subito dopo a frugare nei pensili per prepararle la sua prima tazza di caffè della giornata. La familiarità che l'ereditiera mostra nel navigare il suo bilocale le riscalda sempre il cuore, come solo il sorriso esausto che Wil le regala dopo aver superato l'ennesima prova che la vita mette loro davanti riusciva a fare prima di conoscere Amberle.

"Tutto il giorno, in realtà. Ho due nuovi gruppi in palestra e clienti come sempre poco educati al locale. Wil è in coma, il suo turno al pronto soccorso deve averlo distrutto completamente," risponde con lo stesso tono, osservandola con un sorriso involontario a piegarle la bocca, e schiocca subito la lingua nel vederla mordersi un labbro con aria colpevole e incerta: non ha alcuna intenzione di farla sentire qualcosa di diverso dalla benvenuta, e dopotutto l'occasione che oggi offre a tutti è tre è molto rara. "Non preoccuparti, principessa, appena sente l'odore del caffè tornerà tra i vivi. E possiamo rimanere qui se lo vediamo troppo stanco, mh? Non è scritto da nessuna parte che dobbiamo per forza uscire per stare insieme," aggiunge, afferrandole un polso facendo attenzione a non stringere troppo e tirandosela addosso non appena l'altra finisce di mettere a fare il caffè, guidandola contro il suo petto e cingendole la vita con un braccio; Amberle torna subito a sorridere, ed Eretria non riesce a resistere alla tentazione di baciarla, questa volta sulle labbra.

"E se rimanessimo comunque a casa?" propone l'altra non appena si separano, una scintilla quasi speranzosa nelle iridi scure. "Coccole e qualche film?"

"Ottimo piano," risponde Wil, emergendo in quello stesso momento dalla minuscola camera da letto mentre sbadiglia e si sfrega gli occhi come un bambino, i capelli biondi sparati in ogni direzione e la maglietta che usa per dormire tutta sgualcita; è una visione onestamente adorabile, ed Eretria allunga il braccio che ha ancora libero verso di lui in modo quasi istintivo. Il ragazzo sbuffa una risata ma accetta subito l'invito, stringendo entrambe conto di sé senza pensarci due volte.

"E che coccole e film sia," sorride Eretria, baciando un attimo più tardi la fronte di Amberle e il petto di Wil: è decisamente il modo ideale per trascorrere il loro giorno libero.


End file.
